Bee's Right Back
Intel Center - - Entrance to Autobot City Converted from some unused storage areas, the new Intel Center is bare and uncluttered, reflecting its designers' caution and security measures. Any extraneous objects that could be used to plant listening devices or even explosives are notably absent. Visible are only a few chairs, a simple table, and the best locking mechanisms that Autobot technology can devise. On the western end of the room is a silver door that leads into the office of the current Intel CO. There's also a set of stairs in the middle of the room that leads up to the second floor where it ends in front of a golden door that leads into Jazz's, the Director of Intel, office. Blurr is sitting at a workstation at the Intel Center within Autobot City, scrolling through various reports from field operatives stationed throughout the galaxy. He sighs and props his head up on a hand...this XO business is become more tedious than he'd originally thought. He'd always known the higher the rank, the more documentation you had to deal with, but actually having to do it felt like a different story. Not that the reports weren't intriguing. He stops to review one in particular, the one about MECH. From the human contact that'd reluctantly accepted. Well. He hadn't had much of a choice in the matter, the guy was going in regardless of whether the speedster would agree to receive intel from him or not. And let's see, what else is on the to-do list? Oh, yeah...Bumblebee was returning to HQ. Needed to be briefed on the current situation. And given a warm welcome, of course. So he flips on a comm and checks to see if the minibot is ready for the SITREP. <> Sky Lynx is here! Because...you know, he tends to do that sometimes. Just...meander his way about. Wasting time. HAH, no, not really. He never wastes time! No, not at all. In fact, if one paid careful attention, they might even see the text of a message scrolling along the inner lenses of his optical visor. The massive mech makes his way into the center through doors that must have been installed just for him! Because...massive. He hmphs, though, not quite finding what he was looking for straight-away, and his attention turns towards the nearest Mech on his radar, Blurr. "I say, has anyone spied Jazz, by chance?" <> Bumblebee's voice comes through the comm with ease, but the sound of him being much closer is also probably part of why he sounds so loud and proud. That could also just be his intrinsic Bee-ness. Either way it goes, though, the minibot is sliding down the railing of the stairs like he's having too much fun with this entrance. "I'm also right here!" Bumblebee lands on the floor with the others and cracks a victorious smile and pose at the same time. "Haven't seen him myself, Sky Lynx." he answers, quickly turning his optics back up the stairs towards Jazz's door. As if the smoothest mech ever is going to come waltzing out of it any minute. "Uh...he isn't in his office?" Blurr asks, an optic ridge raised as Sky Lynx inquires as to Jazz's whereabouts. Then he shrugs. "If not then I can't help you on that. You could try getting him on the comm. What did you need from him?" Maybe he can help the bird-dino-bot with whatever it was instead. When Bumblebee enters, he nods and smiles. "Bumblebee, it's good to have you back. Just a few things we should go over. There have been a few...changes in our division recently." he says, nodding toward an empty seat near the workstation. The animators are either lazy, or certain voice actors called in sick, or the script doesn't call for it. There is no Jazz, only an odd silence... "Well then," Sky Lynx breaks the pause. "I trust all is going well here?" The dinobird gives Bumblebee a curt nod. "Or, better yet, any recent developments in regards to our recent infestation that might warrant further action on my part?" Noting the gesture, he shuffles to give Bee some room to move around and get to the chair without tripping over a tail. "Yeah! Whatever you need help with, just let us know. I'm sure we can help you out." Bumblebee hops right over Sky Lynx's tail and to the seat at the workstation and falls down into it, leaning back with a bit more pep in his movements than he probably would have if he knew what had most recently been done. See, he's been on his deep cover assignment that just ended and he's going to need some major debriefing. "Infestation?" Bumblebee's tone immeditely goes into worried mode. And then his optics turn towards Blurr, "Changes?" He raises his hands over his head for a moment. "Okay, what did you guys break while I was gone?" Bee teases. Blurr nods as Sky Lynx mentions the Insecticon attack. Ugh, so much to go over. "Yeah...Bombshell and Shrapnel attacked Autobot City with a horde of Insecticlones recently. But first things first. Yes, there have been a few changes since you left. Repugnus has been transferred to the Armory maintenance team." Demoted, minus the circumlocution. "Red Alert is CO, and I'm XO. Jazz is still Director." Sky Lynx hmms. He does shuffle to the side, though, to let Bumblebee get his much-needed debriefing on current affairs. "Indeed... quite a bit has been taking place. It has been interesting to see how Elita One is handling her new posting in the Military Division as well. I am quite pleased with her performance, much as I am sure the Intel branch laments her jumping to the better side of the fight." He chuckles, all in good jest, of course. "What?!" Bee holds his head in his hands like all of this news is too much for him. "Okay, remind me to never go that deep undercover again." And just like that, the worry is over and he's looking up to Blurr. "Insecticons, eh? Never liked them much. Very pesty." Bumblebee shrugs a bit. "I can hit the streets later and see what I can dig up. I don't like that this is happening during the Olympics. This is supposed to be Truce Time!" He leans back in the chair again, turning to look off at Sky Lynx. "Wait a cyc. Everybody knows Intel runs the show, Sky Lynx. Don't even!" Bee returns the jest. Blurr just gives Sky Lynx a sly smirk at the joke, then returns to Bumblebee. "Yeah, and the weird thing is, Bombshell and Shrapnel are supposed to be dead. Well, not that this is the first time we've seen them. They were under the Quintesson Archaeonix's control last time. Not sure who's manipulating them now, if anyone. We saw Kickback among Decepticon ranks a few deca-cycles back, but he wasn't with the others this time. Might want to read the reports from the incident. Apparently Blades was acting strange. Jazz was there, he might have more detailed information." Sky Lynx laughs. "Hah! Intel looks at the maps. Military makes the boundaries change. I figured you'd have gotten used to that, Bumblebee." He looks towards Blurr and nods. "And, indeed, as Blurr states, this matter with Bombshell is a peculiar one. The circumstances are simply...peculiar. Take what we know and couple it with a conversation I had between Blast Off shortly after the incident in question, and it is all the more strange." He looks towards Blurr. "Part of why I was looking for Jazz. While Blast Off never confirmed nor denied why Bombshell used him directly, there was a hint of distaste towards his own leadership, and he was very certain to stress that he had no say in the matter." "I always do my homework. I'll be caught up soon." Bee has no issues with doing the reading on things himself. It'll make it easier for him to understand what's going on. "I'm hoping we've bulked up security since the swarm?" Bumblebee is just offering random helpful suggestions in the midst of getting all this new information. Listening intently for a bit, Bee finally jumps back into the mix of the convo. "I'll check in with Jazz soon as I can. See what he wants me to do. In the meantime, though, I can't just sit here. Maybe I'll go for a drive, do some recon, see if I can get a bug on the windshield or something." Blurr nods. "So Blast Off was there? But not of his own accord? Heh." He'll have to ask the Combaticon about that one...take advantage of the partnership Gycony had insisted upon. "I'll see what I can pry out of that guy. Right now there's something you need to know about, Bee." he pauses, glancing at one of the workstation's displays as if to double check something, then turns back to the minibot. "Silas is still alive. I don't know how aware you were of everything that happened on Cybertron, but he and his organization came closer to destroying Vector Sigma than any of us should've ever allowed." "Indeed. However, Blast Off is terribly dodgy, seems to only really open up about anything when we are discussing deep space exploration. I would imagine getting him to talk to a ground-based mech will be difficult. Still, talking about a popular nebula or other such celestial entity might soften him up a bit." Sky Lynx nods curtly with that. "Silas?" That's just something else for Bee to get down with researching. He's got quite a bit of catching up to do. "If you want me to back you up on that, Blurr, just let me know." Bumblebee is pushing up to get out of the chair at this point, wanting to make sure he doesn't step on or trip over Sky Lynx. "I better roll if I'm gonna' get all caught up in record time." "Yeah, if it hadn't been for Red Alert convincing Vector Sigma to protect itself by moving to an undisclosed location, it would have been pulverized by Silas' new weapon." Blurr shakes his head. "Who knows what he's got in the works now. Apparently they're trying to convince the Decepticons to enter into an alliance with them. Tch. And get this, the Decepticons are falling for it. After they just tried to blow up Vector Sigma." Sky Lynx just shakes his head slowly. "They might have finally bit off more than they can chew. I would say I am glad to see the potential of them being severely penalized for this lapse in judgement, but at the same time, any force that can out-Decepticon the Decepticons is a very valid threat." He looks towards Bee and offers a nod. "Do be safe. Call if you require anything." Bee is backing his way towards the exit, making sure that he keeps tabs on where all the parts of Sky Lynx are, as to not trip. "Don't worry about a thing, guys. I'm gonna' crack this case wide open. You know, soon as I figure out how." The shrug that follows that is good natured and not-even-frustrated or anything. It's just time to get to work! "Yes, well. There's certainly plenty to keep an optic on." Blurr replies, nodding as he watches Bee leave. "It's good to have you about again, Bumblebee. We'll have to sit down over a couple of glasses of engex sometime and talk about how your mission went." Sky Lynx nods. "Indeed. And on that note, I should be off as well. I need to see about a patrol over some of the more...vacant regions to ensure no untoward fortifications have cropped up. Or, at the very least, insecticon hives." He gives a curt nod to Bee and Blurr both before starting for the door, letting the smaller mech get through first to avoid an embarrassing crunch. ---- * BumbleBot Spinny * As the Autobot Emblem (w/ Yellow Bee Wings) finishes its rotation, the proud facial structure of the previously gone Bumblebee appears on the screen. Behind him, it looks as though he's in his quarters, but there's also random screens scrolling information. "Hey guys! Bumblebee here, as you can see. Just wanted to let everyone know that I'm back from this totally awesome undercover assignment that I can't tell you about because then Jazz'll be mad and when Jazz is mad he makes me do the Mambo #5. But! The mission was a success and that's that." Bumblebee looks over his shoulder as those scrolling screens ding in loading completion. "I've already been debriefed on what's been going on while I was away. I think it's pretty lame things are happening during the Olympics, but don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of everything and restore honor and justice to Autobot City!" Bumblebee raises a fist in victory. "I'm back. I'm on duty. Just throw me where you need me. In the meantime, I'll be catching up on some important things I've missed. Bumblebee, out!" Bee turns back to the screens on the desk behind him and presses a couple buttons. The 'homework' immediately changes to something very old and very Terran Sitcom: o/~ Show Me That Smile Again... o/~ * BumbleBot Spinny *